1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to antiplaque dentifrices containing as the antiplaque ingredient the saccharin salt of an amino or quaternary ammonium antimicrobial agent and to the method of inhibiting, reducing and preventing dental plaque therewith.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Rose et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,924 issued July 27, 1954 describes antimicrobial aryl bisbiguanides including chlorhexidine (The Merck Index, Ninth Edition, 1976, monograph 2060).
Chemical Abstracts (vol. 59, p. 11333b, 1963) sets forth an abstract of Japanese Pat. No. 4891 (1963) describing bis(p-chlorophenylbiguanido)hexane saccharinate, which is the saccharin salt of chlorhexidine.
Eustis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,636 issued Oct. 11, 1977 describes antimicrobial dichlorocyclopropylphenyl bisbiguanides.
Cutler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,898 issued Sept. 23, 1969 describes antimicrobial alkyl bisbiguanides including alexidine, which is shown by The Merck Index cited above (monograph 224).
Gundersen U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,834 issued May 10, 1977 describes antimicrobial cycloalkyl bisbiguanides.
Petrocci (chapter entitled "Quaternary Ammonium Compounds" in Disinfection, Sterlization, and Preservation, Seymour S. Block, Editor, 2nd Edition, Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia, 1977, pp. 325-347) describes the quaternary ammonium disinfectants, which are a well-known class of antimicrobial agents. Particularly well-known examples shown by The Merck Index cited above are benzalkonium chloride (monograph 1059), benzethonium chloride (monograph 1078), cetylpyridinium chloride (monograph 1987) and dequalinium chloride (mongraph 2874).
Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,215 issued June 3, 1980 describes antimicrobial bis[4-(substituted-amino)-1-pyridinium]alkane salts and the dental plaque preventing method of use of certain species thereof.
Pader et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,230 issued Nov. 3, 1970 describes dentifrices containing silica erogels as cleaning and polishing agents.
DeWolf et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,641 issued Dec. 1, 1981 describes dentifrices containing hydrous silica gels as cleaning and polishing agents.
King U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,170 issued Sept. 14, 1954 describes dentifrices containing higher alkanoylaminoalkanecarboxylic acids and salts thereof, especially sodium N-lauroyl sarcoside (sarcosinate) as caries inhibiting agents. Monograph 4205 of The Merck Index cited above describes sodium N-lauroyl sarcosinate (Gardol.RTM.) as being useful as a detergent, foaming agent and antienzyme for dentifrices.
Attempts have been made to formulate antiplaque dentifrices and one such product is CORSODYL.TM. Dental Gel containing 1% by weight of chlorhexidine gluconate (manufactured by Imperial Chemical Industries Limited, Pharmaceuticals Division, Macclesfield, Cheshire, England), but these attempts including CORSODYL.TM. Dental Gel have been generally unsuccessful due to the problem of combining antiplaque activity, good taste, good foaming ability and good polishing ability in a single formulation. The presently described and claimed invention overcomes this problem and provides such a formulation.